


беги, кролик, беги

by no_confidence



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon - Book, M/M, kind of, paul serene deserved better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Каждый раз, снова и снова, Пол пытается предотвратить конец времени.





	беги, кролик, беги

**Author's Note:**

> обожаю писать абсолютно одинаковые вещи по кб 
> 
>  
> 
> неуклюжее поздравление с др моего единственного напарника в этом темном мире отвратительного канона  
> ну и с др сам кб (:

Каждый раз, снова и снова, все приводит к одному и тому же концу. Где Джек оборачивается против него, непонимающе смотрит и желает убить. Где шея Пола переламывается от неудачного падения, где его рассеивает во времени, и он становится фазовиком. Где Джек корит себя до конца жизни, просыпаясь от смутных чувств и воспоминаний не из этого времени.

Каждый раз, снова и снова, Пол пытается это предотвратить.

*

Когда он получает свои способности, то первым делом отправляется в ночь гибели родителей Джека. Он хорошо знает подробности и удивлен, увидев, что какая-то неизвестная девушка оказалась причиной катастрофы. Позже, гораздо позже он понимает, что это Бэт Уайлдер, но так и не осознает, как она там оказалась. Впрочем, и это осознание придет позже.

Пол тянется к ней, кричит, пытаясь предотвратить событие, которое навсегда расколет жизнь Джека на тысячу осколков и заставит бежать из страны в страну в попытках собрать себя заново.

Интересно, знает ли Джек? Узнает ли когда-нибудь? Или даже это не заставит его отвернуться от нее?

Следующая остановка – им по 12, какой-то бездомный хочет покончить с собой. Пол забирается на крышу и тянется к нему. Не надо этого делать, говорит Пол, понимая, что несколькими этажами ниже стоит маленький Джек и он сам. Пожалуйста, там внизу дети, ты одаришь их кошмарами на несколько лет. Мужчина качает головой и кричит что-то про демонов, оступаясь.

Пол смотрит вниз, в ужасе наблюдая за тем, как языки крови расползаются по асфальту, подступая к грязным кедам Джека. Пол-из-прошлого, еще ребенок, тянет Джека за плечо, по губам тяжело понять, что он говорит, но Пол-из-будущего и так это знает: «пойдем, Джек, не смотри, не надо». Джек упрям, он уже с детства был упертым сукиным сыном. Он просто стоит и ждет, пока кровь обступит его со всех сторон, пока Пол рывком не повернет к себе и не уведет подальше.

Жаль, что теперь он не может поступить также: схватить Джека и увести за собой.

*

Разбитый нос, смех Джека и кровь на губах обоих – он хочет переживать это снова и снова. Солнце на шее, слишком узкое одеяло для двоих и разлитое пиво, в которое Пол обязательно наступит утром, забыв, что оставил его у кровати перед тем как заснуть под боком у Джека.

Пол теряется в ощущениях, они пронизывают его как пули – слишком много счастья, беззаботного веселья и откровенного безразличия относительно будущего. Пахнет чем-то знакомым и сладким – точно, они ведь тогда выращивали марихуану в ванной. Джек говорил, что они продадут урожай и на вырученные деньги купят машину, на которой отправятся путешествовать.

Становится тошно, словно это все побочные результаты болезни, а не зависть к простому прошлому.

В этом времени, в этот день, Джек поцеловал его сам. Это было то осторожное утро, когда солнце нехотя выглядывало из-за туч, но Полу не нужно вспоминать подробностей: он наблюдает за этим, скрывшись за шторой, как вор из дешевого кино. Они целуются показательно театрально, словно выступая перед невидимой публикой. Пол вспоминает это чувство – в тот момент ему казалось будто за ними наблюдают и с трудом сдерживается от смешка.

Пол (тот, который из прошлого) испуганно озирается и прерывает поцелуй. Джек смотрит на него так, будто в нем заточен весь мир, все, что ему когда-либо будет нужно. Он не отпускает Пола и все еще легонько сжимает его шею, готовясь обратно вернуться к поцелуям.

– В чем дело?

– Ты это слышал? – полушепотом спрашивает Пол, снова оглядываясь.

– Слышал что? Не паникуй, давай ко мне.

– Вдруг это полиция? Ты вчера слишком громко трепался про…

– Пол, – устало смеется Джек, – что мне сделать чтобы ты успокоился?

Пол знает, что он скажет. Он закрывает глаза и одними губами говорит это одновременно с собой из прошлого. «Поцелуй меня еще раз».

Время замирает в тот момент, когда Джек тянется к нему и они выглядят слишком счастливыми, чтобы это не причинило боль. Знает ли Джек, что в будущем он обернется против него? О чем он вообще думает в этот момент?

Пол никогда не узнает.

*

– Я должен уехать.

Пол не хочет это видеть и снова переживать, но должен. Может, это какой-то извращенный мазохизм. Может, эта боль сможет отвлечь от факта, что его тело рассыпается и собирается в одно целое раз за разом.

– Почему? – почти всхлипывает Пол-из-прошлого. – Зачем все бросать? Мы ведь поклялись держаться вместе.

– Это была глупая детская клятва, Пол, – как можно мягче говорит Джек. – Хватит держаться за прошлое. Неужели ты не хочешь выйти в мир и узнать кто ты на самом деле?

– Мне не нужно для этого уезжать в… Сирию? Афганистан? Это безумие. Ты умрешь.

– Может и так. Но я хочу жить, хочу увидеть мир, а не умереть в Риверпорте. Этот город не дал мне ничего хорошего. Пора двигаться дальше.

Было больно услышать это тогда – больно и сейчас.

Пол беспомощно смотрит на себя, особенно жалкого в тот момент и на Джека, который словно успел на момент пожалеть об этом решении. Но всего на момент.

– Нам не нужно быть в одном городе, чтобы держаться вместе, – он щелкает Пола по носу, пытаясь отвлечь от слез, – мы будем поддерживать связь. Может, однажды я вернусь сюда. В конце концов, ты мой лучший друг. Я всегда буду рядом.

Лучший друг.

На неуклюжих объятиях хочется ворваться на сцену и прервать этот цирк. Взять Джека за плечи, встряхнуть и вправить мозги на место. Потом обратиться к молодому себе и сделать тоже самое. Всего этого можно было избежать. Останься они вместе, Джек смог бы повлиять на Уилла, а Уилл, возможно, был бы готов на контакт и нормально объяснил все Полу. Почему нельзя вмешиваться в прошлое? Что за глупые правила?

Пол смотрит сквозь время – варианта, где они остаются в Риверпорте и живут долго и счастливо, попросту нет.

Осознавать это, пожалуй, даже больнее, чем умирать.

*

Он отрывисто кашляет – влажный и жаркий воздух не идет ему на пользу, и пора возвращаться домой, дела не ждут. Нужно открыть несколько новых отделений Монарха, одобрить переход ко второй фазе исследований, проверить результаты президентских выборов… телефон разрывается от сообщений Хэтча и Пол знает, что нельзя медлить. Его жизнь распланирована вплоть до конца времени.

Но он не может упустить эту возможность. Вероятно, последнюю возможность.

Полиция идет на уступки, и сам глава департамента услужливо кланяется, стоит лишь показать удостоверение Монарха.

Хэтч был бы в ярости, думает он. Поэтому пора покончить с этим как можно скорее.

– Тебе не надоело? – глухо кричит Пол в темноту, ослабляя галстук на шее.

Темный угол камеры недовольно шевелится и устало вздыхает.

– Родная речь. Наконец-таки, – отвечает Джек, подходя к решетке. Пол заблаговременно отдаляется назад, вступая в тень. Он не может позволить Джеку увидеть себя. Еще рано. – Не надоело что?

– Влезать в неприятности.

Джек просовывает руки сквозь прутья и виснет так, пытаясь всмотреться в темноту. Тусклая лампа освещает его лицо и Пола пронзает чувство вины, пусть он и непричастен к синяку под глазом или разбитому лбу.

– Я тебя знаю? Голос знакомый.

Пол снова кашляет. Можно сказать, ему повезло – резкая смена климата ударила по ослабленному организму, наградив странной, лихорадочной простудой и севшим голосом.

– Мы не знакомы, – без угрызений совести отвечает Пол. Джек и правда не знает эту версию Пола.

– Тогда к чему нравоучения? Давай лучше поговорим о чем-то более приятном. Откуда ты? Судя по акценту, американец.

– Массачусетс.

– Массачусетс, с ума сойти! Это ведь мои родные края.

– Как тебя занесло сюда?

Он все еще хочет это понять и все еще не понимает.

Джек недовольно пожимает плечами, продолжая всматриваться в тень.

– Долгая история. Пытался найти свое место в этом мире и… и оказался здесь.

– Хотел бы я услышать эту историю.

– Может и услышишь. Как-нибудь, – Джек подмигивает и Пол рад, что его скрывает тень, – что насчет тебя, как ты сам здесь оказался?

«Ты нужен здесь. СЕЙЧАС» – высвечивается сообщение на телефоне. Хэтч будто за тысячи километров чувствует, что Пол делает то, что ему категорически нельзя делать.

– Долгая история. Я хотел вернуть близкого человека, но понял, что это бессмысленно.

– И ты просто опустишь руки? Так нельзя.

 Пол не сдерживает смешок, и Джек улыбается. Боже, будто старые добрые времена.

– А что бы ты сделал на моем месте? Я в безвыходной ситуации.

– Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, – уверенно говорит Джек, – только если ты не в тюрьме как я. На твоем месте я бы боролся пока могу. Точнее, боролся бы до самого конца.

– Даже если этот человек… отталкивает меня? Даже ненавидит?

– Особенно если так.

Это должно быть иронично, но это даже не смешно.

– Что же, спасибо за совет. Постараюсь применить на практике.

Джек машет рукой.

– На здоровье. Заходи почаще, буду твоим личным психиатром. Я здесь надолго.

Пол знает об этом. В рапорте указана «торговля оружием» и список других, мелких нарушений – все вместе дает весьма внушительный срок в тюрьме. Но, разумеется, этому не суждено стать правдой. Через год Джек будет в Риверпорте запускать машину времени с Полом.

– Береги себя. И больше не влезай в неприятности.

– Стой, погоди, – Джек тянет к нему руки, словно пытается поймать. – Ты настоящий или меня слишком сильно приложили при задержании?

Из голоса пропала уверенность и безразличность и Пол начинает паниковать. Джек наверняка узнал его. Может, все же смог разглядеть очертания лица или прислушался к голосу. Все пропало. Даже здесь он все испортил.

Когда дело касается Джека он не может держать себя в руках, не может принимать холодные решения и поэтому ему требуется пара минут, чтобы отдышаться и успокоиться.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Удачи. Может, еще увидимся и поболтаем.

Он лжет сам себе. Не увидятся. В следующий раз Джек убьет его, не попытавшись даже разобраться в ситуации.

*

Через пару часов к Джеку в камеру придет женщина из консульства и скажет, что за него внесли залог, а дело закрыли.

Разумеется, она не ответит, кто приложил к этому руку. Не потому что не знает, а потому что Монарх Солюшенз настойчиво попросили не раскрывать свое имя. В конце концов, это очень уважаемая корпорация.

*

Все дороги ведут к этому моменту – где Пол исчезает, растворяется во времени, сливается с неизбежным. Конец времени не остановлен и мир обречен.

Лишь спустя время Пол понимает: так и должно было быть. Это единственный верный конец. Все _должно_ было произойти так, все эти события сыграли свою роль. Это естественный порядок вещей, а все его попытки что-либо изменить причинили ему и остальным ненужную и необязательную боль.

– Ты настоящий или?.. – неуверенно спрашивает Джек, когда наконец видит перед собой Пола. С момента его «смерти» прошла пара недель, поэтому удивление вполне понятно. Пол и сам не до конца уверен в точном определении своего состояния, но это и не главное сейчас.

Забавно, что ему нужно было всего лишь умереть, чтобы Джек наконец все понял.

– Думал, так легко отделаешься от меня?

– Мы должны держаться вместе, – ломающимся голосом говорит Джек, обнимая его как можно крепче. Он пытается пробормотать что-то похожее на извинения, но Пол его прерывает.

– Тише. На это нет времени. Остановим конец времени и тогда я выслушаю твои извинения.

Пол не знает, смогут ли они, получится ли, но после всего что он пережил – это его не пугает.

Все что его заботит – это возможность прожить еще несколько лет, пусть и последних, плечом к плечу с Джеком.


End file.
